Dans l'absolu
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Cosette était toutes ses pensées. Elle était son monde, et Valjean était terrifié à l'idée de la perdre, et de devoir vivre sans elle.


**Note d'auteur :** Voici un petit texte pour fêter la fête des pères. C'est ma première incursion sur le fandom, et j'ai peur de ne pas très bien le maîtriser. J'espère que vous ne me jugerez pas trop durement, j'ai des doutes quant à mes connaissances du canon, comme du contexte historique. Comme je l'ai écrit pour la Nuit du FoF à l'origine, j'ai essayé de ne pas passer trop de temps à l'écrire. Je pense qu'au total, je n'ai pas dépassé les deux ou trois heures.

* * *

 _Dans l'absolu_

* * *

Elle était son monde. Il ne pensait qu'à elle alors que le cocher les menait au 7, rue de l'Homme-Armé. Il ne pensait plus ni au spectre affreux de Javert, qui le gardait sur la banquette, ni à son terrible destin. Il ne pensait plus au cadavre de Marius, qu'il venait de déposer en lieu sûr. Il ne pouvait plus penser qu'au sourire de cet ange, à la joie charmante de sa Cosette, de sa fille, qu'il allait devoir abandonner. Il pouvait se le permettre à présent, puisqu'elle allait lui être enlevée. Il n'avait déjà plus aucun droit de la garder pour lui : elle appartenait à Marius, et il n'était pas plus qu'un criminel en fuite, un criminel saisi, même. Il ne serait à jamais qu'une ombre à leur bonheur…

C'était bienheureux, que Javert eût été là… Avec lui, Valjean pourrait quitter ce monde où il n'avait déjà plus sa place. Le fiacre s'arrêta. Valjean ne prêta guère attention à l'échange que l'inspecteur eut avec le cocher.

Cosette était toutes ses pensées.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, et qu'il entendit Javert parler dans son dos, que son esprit se pencha sur des considérations plus réelles.

« C'est bien. Montez. Je vous attends ici. »

Valjean resta immobile, paralysé par une pensée troublante qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir entièrement. Le spectre de Javert l'avait accompagné toute la nuit, depuis sa sortie des égouts… Il planait tel un fantôme sournois autour de ses pas. Et pourtant, à cet instant, Valjean avait la ferme conviction qu'il allait disparaître, telle une illusion, aussitôt qu'il tournerait le dos.

« Non. Venez avec moi, s'il-vous-plaît, fit-il. »

Javert parut surpris, mais c'était un changement si infime, que Valjean ne dut qu'à des réminiscences de l'époque de Montreuil-sur-Mer, de le reconnaître. L'inspecteur resta plongé quelques instants dans un débat intérieur, mais finit par incliner le chef, et le suivre à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

Valjean cria au portier, en entrant : « C'est moi, et… un ami. Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Il pouvait entendre les pas de Javert qui le suivait, alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

Il y avait un peu de lumière qui filtrait jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Cosette, depuis la fenêtre-guillotine du palier. Le réverbère de la rue était décidément bien utile. Valjean ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit, et fut surpris de voir le lit déserté.

Il fallut que Javert pose le pied sur la latte qui grinçait, pour qu'une chose remua sur la droite de Valjean. Il y avait juste à côté de la porte un petit fauteuil, et Cosette y était enroulée dans une couverture. Elle se réveillait à peine.

« Père ! Vous êtes enfin rentré ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! J'ai dormi ici pour être sûre de vous entendre monter à votre retour. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

—Tout va bien, Cosette, ce n'est rien de grave. Vois, je suis revenu et je vais bien. »

Javert, qui se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait ici, tiqua en entendant le prénom de la jeune fille. Il lui fallut bien quelques instants pour remettre ses pensées en ordre et se souvenir d'un contexte vieux de dix ans. Cosette, quant à elle, tiqua en entendant « Vois, je vais bien ». Son père semblait en effet avoir traversé bien des épreuves et était couvert de crasses et d'immondices.

Elle se dévissa le cou et aperçut l'inspecteur, s'empressant immédiatement de se couvrir davantage.

Valjean baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements et se tourna vers Javert.

« Je te présente l'inspecteur Javert. Ma fille, Cosette. Je vais me changer, et je meurs de faim. »

Javert hocha la tête à nouveau, acceptant le plan de Valjean. Il était bien curieux à présent, lui aussi, semblait-il.

« Il fait nuit, mais veux-tu bien me retrouver dans quelques minutes en bas, à la cuisine ? Je te raconterais tout, promis, plus de mystères. »

La porte de la chambre de Cosette se referma, et Javert se laissa indiquer la direction de la cuisine en attendant que les deux _Fauchelevent_ ne descendent. En bon espion, il se permit de fureter un peu, une fois seul au rez-de-chaussée. Il alluma une bougie pour y voir un peu plus clair dans la cuisine.

Cosette fut la première à descendre, vêtue d'une robe longue et simple. Elle était magnifique et rayonnante.

« Vous savez, commença-t-elle, père reçoit peu de visiteurs. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer et si soulagée qu'il soit enfin revenu à la maison. »

Tout en parlant, Cosette l'avait invité à s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, et était partie chercher de l'eau pour faire du thé.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que père disparaît sans prévenir personne, mais j'ai entendu des histoires terribles de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. J'étais folle d'inquiétude. »

Une ombre passa soudainement sur son visage. Comme si, au milieu de cet extase, un drame se rappelait à son souvenir.

« Il a dû avoir des problèmes, c'est bien ça ? Et vous l'avez aidé ? »

Cosette allait continuer son babillage, mais la figure de Valjean dans l'embrasure de la porte l'en dissuada. Elle avait sorti du pain et du fromage.

« Tout d'abord, je tiens à te dire que je ne suis plus fâché pour cette histoire avec ce Marius. J'ai appris hier soir qu'il était parti pour les barricades, fou de désespoir à l'idée de te perdre. Je n'étais déjà plus fâché. J'ai même eu peur, peur qu'il meure là-bas et que tu sois malheureuse, alors j'ai…

—Attendez, vous avez fait tout ça pour elle ? interrompit Javert qui commençait à remettre les éléments de la soirée dans le bon ordre.

—Oui, Javert. Je suis allé aux barricades et j'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit ramené en lieu sûr. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, mais je suis obligé de t'apprendre cette nouvelle. Il a été blessé. »

Cosette, qui cherchait comment exprimer tout l'amour qu'elle portait à son père après cette déclaration, fut horrifiée par le sort de Marius.

« Nous ne savons pas encore s'il est hors de danger, mais il est entre de bonnes mains, chez son grand-père. »

Valjean alla jusqu'à sa fille, qui avait fondu en larmes, et la serra dans ses bras pour la consoler. Comme il tenait à être honnête avec sa fille une dernière fois au moins, il fut mis mal à l'aise par la question qu'elle lui posa ensuite, concernant la présence de l'inspecteur Javert. Valjean devait bien admettre qu'il ne souhaitait pas aborder lui-même ce point, mais il s'y plia tout de même.

« Il est vrai que l'inspecteur m'a aidé à ramener Marius. Mais ce n'est pas toute la vérité. »

Il n'y eut rien que Javert put faire pour stopper Valjean dans sa confidence.

« L'inspecteur m'a arrêté et va bientôt m'emmener au poste. C'est une dernière volonté qu'il m'accorde que de te voir ici. »

Cosette les dévisageait tour à tour avec horreur.

« Mais voyons, ça ne se peut pas ! Pourquoi ? »

Les larmes de Cosette avaient seulement redoublé.

« Ils ne peuvent pas t'arrêter parce que tu étais à ces barricades ! Oh, c'est ma faute ! Tu voulais juste sauver Marius… Tu n'avais rien à voir avec ces gens ! Faut-il que tous ceux qui comptent pour moi me soient enlevés aujourd'hui ? Et Marius aussi, s'il s'en sort, ils l'arrêteront à son tour ? »

Javert avait passé bien trop d'années à faire respecter la loi pour que, même sa foi ébranlée, il puisse être ému par des pleurs et des lamentations. Cependant, devant ses yeux, à celles de Cosette se superposaient celles de Fantine prises dans la tourmente. Il se souvenait à peine de ces jours où il avait traqué Valjean, de Montreuil-sur-Mer à Montfermeil, et bien après. Il les avait analysées par la suite, cependant, à la recherche de la moindre piste. Il se souvenait des supplications de Valjean pour aller chercher cette fillette à Montfermeil.

« C'était donc bien ta fille ? »

Cosette avait enfoui son visage contre son père, et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Valjean le fixa et lui fit non de la tête, avant de répondre :

« Oui, je l'ai élevée. »

Javert resta pensif. Il essayait de comprendre ce paradoxe qu'était Valjean, à ses yeux, un loup métamorphosé en l'espace d'une journée en un agneau, un criminel devenu juste et bon.

Valjean quant à lui faisait de son mieux pour calmer Cosette.

« Écoute, ma chère fille, il n'arrivera rien à ton Marius. Quant à moi, je te dois quelques explications—

—Non, fit Javert. » Il n'osa pas regarder Valjean alors qu'il parlait, mais il fit de son mieux pour fixer Cosette.

« Votre père a raison, et tort. Il n'arrivera rien à Marius, je vous l'assure, de même que je n'emmènerai pas votre père au poste. Pour moi, il est juste venu sauver un innocent des griffes de la barricade. Il a pris beaucoup de risques pour ce faire ; il a même rejoint les rangs des combattants, mais je suis témoin qu'il n'a pas blessé qui que ce soit. Il a sauvé ces pauvres blessés, il m'a même libéré, moi, et s'est conduit en héros pour sauver ce Marius. »

Il eut finalement la force de quitter le regard abasourdi de Cosette pour fixer Valjean.

« Je ne ferai rien. Cette dette est réglée.

—Oh ! Père ! Est-ce bien vrai ? Cessez de m'annoncer des malheurs et des merveilles ainsi ! C'est trop… Vous avez vraiment sauvé Marius ? »

Valjean fixait toujours Javert. Il ne faisait pas confiance à sa propre voix pour répondre, et hocha seulement la tête.

« Oh ! continua Cosette. Je vous aime tant ! Vous avez fait plus qu'une religion n'aurait pu le faire pour me rendre bonne, plus qu'aucun destin pour me rendre heureuse, ce que vous avez fait est incroyable. Je vous aime, père, merci pour tout ! »

Elle déposa un baiser innocent sur sa joue et l'attira dans une nouvelle étreinte.

Javert se leva, et les salua avant de quitter la pièce. Il était sur le pas de la porte quand Valjean le rejoignit.

« Vous n'avez pas à faire ça. Je vous connais. Jamais vous ne feriez de telles accommodations avec la loi. Je ne vous ai pas sauvé pour ça. »

Javert restait immobile.

« Je ne vais pas vous demander de m'emmener, continua Valjean. Mais je n'ai plus rien ici. Je ne veux plus ni fuir, ni me cacher de vous.

—Je ne peux pas vous arrêter, murmura Javert. Et je ne peux pas vous laisser libre."

Il allait se retourner pour partir, à nouveau, mais Valjean le retint par le bras. Il pouvait reconnaître une note de désespoir et de folie dans le regard de l'inspecteur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Dans ce cas, ne faites ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je resterai ici. Venez, si vous le souhaitez, quand vous avez du temps libre. Promettez-le. »

Javert hocha la tête, et s'éloigna. Valjean l'observa remonter la rue de l'Homme-Armé, la tête droite et les bras le long du corps.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 1875

[Nuit du FoF] Ce texte a été écrit pour la « 98è Nuit du FoF » : Atmosphère.

« Défis de saison » de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Fête des Pères :"Je t'aime, parce que tu as fait plus qu'une religion n'aurait pu le faire pour me rendre bon, plus qu'aucun destin pour me rendre heureux" Roy Croft (1907-1973)

« Super 2000 : Le concours du 18 » de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : [Défi 088 : M] Ecrivez quoi que ce soit du moment que vous commencez par la phrase suivante : "Elle était son monde."

« 100 façon de dire "Je t'aime" » de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : 92) "Je veux que tu sois heureuse."


End file.
